Confía en mi, todo mejorara
by SweetMadness01
Summary: Matthew, es un adolescente canadiense con problemas de depresión, siempre se vio forzado a sufrir en silencio por culpa de ser ignorado tanto por su familia como sus compañeros de escuela, piensa que ya todo esta perdido pero en el momento que menos espera, su hermano empieza a mostrar mas interés en el al enterarse de un extraño secreto.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: La serie no me pertenece, si no que es del gran Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Pareja**: UsCan o Americancest como ustedes les llamen. :3

**Advertencia**: Quizás algo de OOC, algunas faltas ortográficas, Autoflagelacion y drama (muy poco)?

**Agradecimientos especiales a**: Vigui, sin ella el fic's tal vez, ni se hubiera publicado, Merci.~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abro los ojos escuchando el ruido del despertador,me doy media vuelta y lo apago, vuelvo a acostarme y trato de conciliar el sueño,lo logro por alrededor de unos 15 minutos,hasta que por fin decido levantarme de la cama, mientras me dirijo hacia el baño,llego y me veo en el espejo,y ahí esta mi cara,la de siempre,pálida y con ojeras,dormirse tarde y no comer serán los causantes,me doy una ducha y lavo mis dientes,mientras hago esto,no puedo evitar sentir un ardor en mis brazos, los observo y diviso los cortes,algunos ya cicatrizados, el otro tanto sigue sin hacerlo, será hora de hacer unos nuevos,nadie lo impedirá eso me temo, ni si quiera mi conciencia.

Y es que no puedo afrontar tan bien los problemas como me gustaría, nadie me ve, ni mi familia, solo mi hermano el cual muy de vez en cuando me toma en cuenta, y negar que eso no me duele seria ser hipócrita conmigo mismo, la escuela es igual a veces hasta peor,y me siento como si cayera en un pozo negro y oscuro llamado depresión,intente lo que intente haga lo que haga,nadie me nota.

Bajo las escaleras para ir a la escuela ya vestido con mi uniforme, y veo a Alfred mi hermano mayor desayunando, me saluda con la boca llena y hablándome un montón de incoherencias, sobre ser un héroe, salvar el mundo, y cosas de su estirpe,es lo normal se podría decir,siempre con su aire feliz y su entusiasmo,lo envidió, o al menos una parte de mi lo hace.

Yo solo sonrió, como dando mi aprobación a lo que me dice, si supiera que ese gesto el que acostumbro usar seguido, no es nada mas y nada menos que una mentira, falsa y repetitiva.

Se preguntaran donde están mis progenitores, pues la respuesta es fácil, trabajando, típico, aun así, si se encontraran en la casa, mi presencia pasaría desapercibida para ellos.

Espero a que Alfred termine de desayunar y tomo un vaso de agua, no tenia ganas de comer nada, en este ultimo tiempo parece que no necesitara hacerlo tanto como antes.

Quince minutos para entrar a clases, apenas cruzo el marco de la puerta Alfred me toma del brazo y me arrastra corriendo fuera de la casa, parece que hoy volveríamos a llegar tarde.

Una mueca de dolor se dibujo en mis rostro y un pequeño quejido se asoma por mi garganta,este idiota me esta lastimando los brazos más de lo que ya están,creo que escucho mi queja porque enseguida se dio vuelta y me miro, sus ojos azules demostraban preocupación, y un deje de duda, hasta que me hablo.

¿Estas bien Matt?.-Pronuncio.

Si.- mi voz sonó como un susurro bajo, el cual acompañe con un suspiro.-

¿Te duele algo?.- Dijo.

No.- volví a contestar un poco cortante.

¿Seguro? porque hoy que te quejabas cuando te tome del brazo, ¿acaso te golpeaste o te sucedió algo?

Si si estoy seguro, y no no me golpee.- No entendía que le pasaba a Alfred, esta bien que sea su hermano, pero nunca le tomaba importancia a mis acciones.  
Bueno, sabes quería preguntarte una cosa.- Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar a paso rápido.

¿Algo más?.- Imite su acción.

Si.- suspiro.

Se breve.- le dije

¿Te cortas? Ya sabes te lastimas.- Parecía serio y a la vez preocupado.

Mi cara palideció en ese momento.

¿Por qué lo preguntas?.- fue lo único que pude articular, estaba como en una especie de shock, su pregunta definitivamente me había sorprendido.

Pues, eh visto.-

Se notaba nervioso, tal vez más de lo que yo estaba, pero eso sería imposible, nunca pensé que podría llegar a descubrirme, es decir no es como que a alguien le importase lo que haga, pero por lo menos el me tomaba en cuenta.

¿Que has visto?.- pregunté,

Sangre en el piso del baño, después de que saliste tu, creo que fue ayer.- Articulo lentamente todas las palabras, como si le costara hablar de esto, su seño estaba fruncido y sus puños cerrados.

Ayer, si lo recuerdo muy bien, como claramente piensas lo hice de nuevo si auto-flagelarme Alfred.- pensé, con un deje de tristeza.

No podía decir nada y mi mente empezó a mostrarme todo los sucesos ocurridos ayer, como si fuera una película.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de la autora**: Bueno este es mi primer fic publicado, espero que sea de su agrado, hasta ahora no se de cuantos capítulos constara, aun así en eso estoy trabajando, si les gusto o no pueden comentármelo dejando un review, si tienen alguna duda o quieren simplemente insultarme por lo mal que escribo, también pueden (D:)

**PD**: Sé que el capitulo fue corto, pero el próximo sera más largo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: La serie no me pertenece, si no que es del gran Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Pareja**: UsCan o Americancest como ustedes les llamen. :3

**Advertencia**: Quizás algo de OOC, algunas faltas ortográficas, Autoflagelacion y drama (muy poco)?

**Notas de la autora**: Quiero agradecer a **Nami-Luna LinusMantita** por su review me alegro que te gustara, también gracias a los que siguen la historia sin más y aquí esta la continuación :D

**Flash Back.**

Ese día le pedí a mi madre si podía irme a comprar miel de maple al supermercado ya que se había acabado, no me noto hasta el cuarto intento por llamar su atención.  
Quería dinero pero mi padre no me escuchaba, hasta que se digno por pararse del sillón donde estaba sentado y ahí fue cuando me vio, se disculpo y me dio dinero.  
Camine por las calles algo decaído, sabia que eso era lo normal pero no terminaba de acostumbrarme, choque cientos de veces con personas que se disculpaban y alegaban no verme, cuando ya tenia la miel de maple me dirigí de regreso a casa, ahí me cruce con Arthur un compañero de escuela y actual amigo de Alfred, habíamos tenido un par de conversaciones y me cayo bien, parecía ser una persona agradable.

Cuando me pare a saludarlo, el solo choco con mi hombro se dio media vuelta como inspeccionando si había alguien, yo estaba parado mirándolo y el no me vio y enseguida se marcho.

Me dolió más de lo que imagine, corrí a mi casa que estaba cerca, llegue entre y fui directamente al baño, necesitaba hacer algo con todo lo que sentía y es que no podía creer que ni si quiera el chico que había conocido hace poco me aya visto.

Cerre con pestillo y me pare frente al espejo mientras lagrimas inundaban mis ojos,hoy como muchos otros días todos pasaron de mi, pensé que seria diferente este día que alguien me tomaría en cuenta para algo, que mis padres me prestarían algo de atención, que me preguntarían como me había ido en la escuela, pero todo sigue igual, estúpida ilusión que siempre mantengo, solo me hace sufrir.  
A cada roce del metal con mi piel, sentía como el dolor de mi pecho se hacia cada vez mas efímero, sin embargo el dolor de mis muñecas se acrecentaba a cada instante y veía fluir pequeñas gotas de sangre por mis brazos, hasta acabar en el suelo, realmente no me importo en ese momento, ya las limpiaría como lo hacia siempre.

Por un instante mi mente entro en un trance solo podía imaginar la vida sin mi, ver como todo mejoraría, en realidad no le haría falta a nadie, llorarían por mi hasta el punto de olvidarse de mi existencia, como lo hacen siempre.

Aunque este trance duro muy poco, ya que oí pasos cerca del baño, seguro era Alfred guarde la pequeña navaja en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y me lave la cara, baje mis mangas apresuradamente manchando un poco mis ropas, no tenia mucha importancia tendria que lavarlas después de todo.

En ese instante tocaron la puerta.-

Matty ¿te falta mucho? es que verdaderamente necesito ir al baño.-

Ya-a sa-lgo.- pronuncie lo mejor que pude, no quería que se enterase al final que estaba llorando, quería evitar preguntas incomodas.

Salí del baño y me dirigí sin mediar palabras con el solo fui directo a mi cuarto me encerré ahí y miraba el techo de mi habitación, mientras mantenía mis brazos estirados sin moverlos alado de mi cuerpo.

End del flash back.

En otro lado de la casa.  
Pov Alfred

Creo que Matthew estaba algo apurado, es que salio del baño echo una rayo ,tal vez solo tenia mucho sueño.-pensé

Aun así estar cerca, verlo abrazarlo o tocarlo, me hace sentir un poco raro, trato de ignorar lo que me provoca, muy de vez en cuando paso de largo cuando lo veo no quiero que se de cuenta y es que no puede ser que me sonroje con tan solo imaginar su tierna y linda carita, wow yo no pensé eso, solo es mi little brother Hahahahaha, no puedo pensar en el como algo más aunque quisiera.

Mejor dejo de pensar cosas raras.- Susurre entrando al baño.

Cuándo termine de hacer lo que me correspondía, inconscientemente observe el suelo, ¿eso era lo que yo creía que era? ¿sangre?.

Me agache extrañado con lo que veía, toque las gotas grandes que parecían estar fresca, tome un trapo y las limpie.

Salí de ahí mientras miles de cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, mis padres salieron, dejaron una nota de que iban a la casa de unos amigos, y Matthew era el único que estaba en casa.

Pensé que podía haberse cortado accidentalmente pero es absurdo tanta sangre podría haberle salido, y ¿por qué habrá salido tan apresurado?  
No me atrevía a hablar de eso con el, era tarde y capaz este durmiendo, solo buscare la forma de preguntárselo cuando vayamos mañana a la escuela.  
-fin pov Alfred-

-Yo, no.- Dude de la respuesta que le daría, no soy muy bueno mintiendo después de todo.

Se que lo negaras Matt, solo quiero que me digas ¿por qué? sabes que tienes una familia que se preocupa por ti y que.- Lo corte enseguida, sabría que vendría "el discursito".

Deja de engañarte Alfred, madre y padre no están nunca en casa jamas se preocupan por mi, ni si quiera me ven, lo mismo en la escuela, por favor no me vengas con ese tipo de versos.- Alce mi voz lo más que pude verdaderamente estaba enfadado como podía decir eso, cuando ya conocía a nuestros padres.

Pero yo si lo hago Matt, si me preocupas mas de lo que crees por favor no lo vuelva a hacer.- Sentía como dirigía su mirada hacia mi , inconscientemente lleve la mía al suelo, como si fuera un niño pequeño al que regañan por haberse portado mal.

Me mantuve en silencio, no encontraría la respuesta adecuada para responder, era algo inesperado que me digan eso, sentía mis mejillas arder, no imagine nunca que el se preocupara tanto por mi, admito que sus palabras hicieron que me sintiera feliz.

De repente sentí un tirón inesperado, me tomo de los hombros y acerco su cara a la mía, podía ver su mirada azulada como el cielo observándome, su expresión era de incertidumbre,como si esperara una respuesta concreta, y su mejillas apenas se pintaban de color rojo, tal vez tuviera calor, aunque sentía como las mías hacían lo mismo.

Prometemelo.- Dijo

¿Qué cosa?.- No entendía a que se debía eso.

Prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer, prométeme que si te sientes mal ignorado o desplazado vendrás a mi y me lo dirás, no importa la situación o el lugar, solo búscame, me encargare de ayudarte.

Si antes estaba sonrojado ahora lo estaba más.

Prometo no hacerlo, eso espero.- Dije

Hahahaha bueno Matty, tomaré tu palabra y más te vale no fallarme.- Su risa de siempre daba por desplazado el momento de seriedad en el que nos pusimos al tocar ese tema.

.

Llegando a la escuela nos encontramos con Kiku, un estudiante Japones de un curso mayor que el nuestro, nos había dicho que el profesor faltaría y que no nos preocupáramos por haber tardado.

Entre al aula esperando la siguiente clase, sentándome en mi respectivo lugar.

¿Estas bien?.-

Si Alfred, ¿que sucede?.- lo mire expectante.

Nada, solo quería asegurarme de que nada te pase.

Uhm.-Suspire.

Ya veo, no lo vuelvas a hacer.- dijo lo ultimo más como un orden que un consejo su seriedad hasta me asusto, me desconcerté por un momento aunque sabia muy bien a lo que se refería.

Creo que se esta tomando esto con mucha importancia, ¿tanto le importare? de solo pensarlo se me subieron los colores a la cara,acción que se estaba haciendo una costumbre con mi hermano cerca.

**. **

**. **

**.**

**Si te gusto o no, puedes dejarme un review, nos estamos leyendo pronto, bye~ **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: La serie no me pertenece, si no que es del gran Hidekaz Himaruya.

Pareja: UsCan o Americancest como ustedes les llamen. :3

Advertencia: Quizás algo de OOC, algunas faltas ortográficas, Autoflagelacion y drama (muy poco)?

Notas de la autora: Muchas pero muchas gracias, a todas las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar el fic y también a aquellas que lo siguen, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

G.A-motoharu: Me alegra mucho que te parezca genial, y gracias por el consejo lo tuve en cuenta en esta ocasión, ojala que aya podido hacerlo bien xD no soy muy buena con esos temas en fin, respecto a la pareja la amo addsadsada 3 y si espero que el  
Amecan domine el mundo sería extremadamente genialoso.

JustBePerfect: Hola gracias por el review, si pobre Matt pero como ya dijiste tiene a un gran héroe a su lado :3

XxLadyOfSinxX: ¡Muchas gracias! me haces sentir alagada que leas mi fic y que te parezca bueno. :D

Nami-Luna LinusMantita: Owwwwww que bueno que te parezca hermoso te agradezco el tomate (losamo:B), ya hasta tengo una fans incondicional T^T Merciii~.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de torturosas horas en la escuela, salimos al centro de la cuidad, paramos en burger king y compramos hamburguesas, cabe recalcar que tuve que comer obligadamente por petición de mi hermano, mas aya de que me moleste su actitud de sobre protector, me causa ternura.

Estaba haciendo algo, que desde hace mucho que no hacia y era sonreír sinceramente, es el comienzo de un gran paso para dejar de lado todo lo malo y siento que Alfred me ayudara para lograrlo.

Pisamos el suelo de la casa y vimos a nuestros padres con valijas y mucha ropa por toda la casa, madre parecía arreglar el desorden mientras padre leía y hablaban sobre un viaje.

Los saludamos, bueno solo Alfred lo hizo yo observaba todo como alguien ajeno a la situación.

Hola mom, dad, ¿qué es todo esto?.- Pregunto.

Hola hijo, nada solo ropa para viajar, por cierto nuestros amigos nos invitaron a una excursión de unos meses, me olvide de decírselo.

¿Se tomaran vacaciones?.- Los miro incrédulo.

Claro, el jefe de tu padre pensó que podía darle vacaciones ya que criar dos hijos adolescentes es algo estresante, y por su buen desempeño quería premiarlo obviamente.

Matty, hola hijo.- Esa era madre saludándome raro, lo sé.

Hi.- Estaba algo cansado ni siquiera tenia ganas de saludar a mis progenitores, su nivel de hipocresía me daba asco, ni se preocupan por nosotros, pero se estezaban al criarnos, irónico.

Great eso quiere decir que se van solo ustedes?.- Me parecía o Alfred se estaba alegrando, de que se fueran sin nosotros.

Por lo visto no solo me parecía.- pensé.

¿Qué cosa?.- dijo Al

Eh, nothing.- Creo que no solo lo había pensado.

Bueno hijos el avión sale dentro de unas horas, saben que si necesitan algo pueden llamarnos, deje algunas cosas para que puedan comer, Matthew puedes encargarte de cocinar ¿no?.- me sonrió.

Claro mom.- Me necesitaba eso explica porque se acuerda de mi.- fruncí levemente el ceño.

Mi hermano pareció notarlo porque me abrazo y me dijo:

Yo te ayudare Matty, solo seremos nosotros, me dijo al odio solo para que escuchara.- No podía verlo pero sabia que sonreía, algo en mi lo presentía, yo lo imite unos segundos después, mientras me sonrojaba parcialmente.

Bueno, no te preocupes, podre con eso, solo.- Estaba animado y decidido.

Aun así, si necesitas al héroe, el estará para ti, ya lo sabes muy bien.- Me observo fijamente mientras me mostraba una de sus mejores sonrisas, de esas que solo el sabe darme.

Vamos a tu cuarto y me ayudas a hacer la tarea para el lunes, please.- puso carita de cachorrito y sus ojos brillaban.-

Claro hermano.-

Bueno hijos nos vamos, queremos pasar a buscar a nuestros amigos.- Tomaron los bolsos y valijas y se dirijan a la puerta.

Padre salio con el periódico bajo el brazo y nos saludo moviendo la cabeza hacia abajo, parecía algo serio, me pregunto si madre lo habrá obligado a tomar esas vacaciones, lo más seguro.

Adiós dentro de unos meses nos vemos, los amamos.- fue lo ultimo que se escucho de mom.

Subimos a mi cuarto, Alfred parecía nervioso.

¿Al te sucede algo?.-

N-o para na-da-a hahahahahaha solo estudiaremos si solo eso.-

Claro.-estaba raro más de lo normal pensé.

¿Quieres empezare con matemáticas?.-

No me respondió solo miraba la ventana, ¿rojo? mi hermano estaba sonrojado?.- me pregunto que estará pensando, seguro en su amigo ingles Arthur el chico del otro día, del que siempre me habla por cierto.

Uhm.- solté un suspiro molesto, verdaderamente lo estaba.-

Lo siento Matt, estaba en otro mundo, ¿que le decías al héroe?.-

Nada, sabes estoy algo cansado podríamos hacerla mañana sabado, quiero dormir.

Ok, espera un momento.- dijo, su segunda haciendo fue desvestirse, mis ojos por pocos y se salen de sus cuencas, oh dios ¿por qué haría algo así en mi cuarto? tal vez quiere, no eso es imposible es mi hermano mayor.

Su cuerpo era tal como lo imagine mas atlético de lo que aparenta, su fuerza en todos los deportes era impresionante, y sus hombros anchos y blancos como la leche, su piel era más linda de lo que había imaginado nunca, sus piernas largas.-

Reaccione después y me di cuenta que se acostó en mi cama, solo en bóxer.

¿QUE HACES?.- estaba algo sobre exaltado, y por poco me da una hemorragia nasal.

Dormir Matty, contigo ¿acaso te molesta?.- su voz sonó raramente seductora, como si me invitara a hacer cosas sucias.- no podría aguantar más.

No tengo ganas, ya se me quito el cansancio sabes, iré a hacer la cena.-

Salí corriendo hacia la cocina, mientras mi pecho subía y bajaba, parecía como si en cualquier momento el corazón se me saldría, llegando tome unos sartenes como queriendo despejarme, no sabia que hacer, abrí el refrigerador y busque lo necesario para preparar algo rico.

Sentí pasos atrás mio y unos bostezo, era Alfred pero seguía en bóxer, los que por cierto tenían la bandera de Estados Unidos.

¿Por qué estas desnudo?.- Le pregunté con los ojos en el piso.

C'mon los dos somos hombres, además estamos solos, puedo sacarme el bóxer y andar desnudo si quieres.- note el tono de burla que empleo en esa oración.

N-o sea-as ton-to.-.

¿Estas nervioso? se fue acercando lentamente hasta mi lugar, yo cada vez daba un paso atrás hasta que coche con la pared.-

Me levanto el mentón mientras veía mi cara roja, para estas instancias, y me observo lentamente, recorriendome con sus zafiros azules.

Momento me estaba por besar o eso imaginaba yo, se mordió levemente el labio como reprimiéndose, los dos sabíamos que estaba mal, pero aun así lo deseábamos, sonó el teléfono y el se aparto de mi, pestañeo, se disculpo y salio de la cocina hacia la sala de estar para atender.

Yo seguía quieto contra la pared y nervioso un poco, o demasiado, me encontraba algo frustrado, quería que verdaderamente lo haga y otra parte de mi me recordaba que somos hermanos.

Comimos en silencio, me comento que era madre avisando que ya estaban por abordar el avión y que me mandaba saludos.- Hablábamos como si quisiéramos, pasar por alto ese "incidente".

Terminamos de comer y me puse a lavar nuestros platos, apenas agarre la esponja sentí dos brazos rodeándome y a alguien apoyándose contra mí, me sorprendí y quise hablar pero el me lo impidió, haciéndome callar, me ayudo de una forma particular, cuando todo estuvo echo nos fuimos a dormir, el me pidió o mejor dicho rogó si podía acostarse conmigo, no pude decirle que no.

Estando en la cama, obligue a Alfred a vestirse con un piyama.

Good Night Matt, duerme bien .- me dijo

Gracias, igualmente.- le conteste.

** Al otro día.**

Abrí los ojos y oí unos extraños golpes, venían de la puerta principal eran visitas, que extraño mi despertador indicaban que eran las 10:00 de la mañana y para colmo un sábado.

Me fije al costado de mi cama y ahí estaba Alfred roncando, solo me reí en voz baja, mientras bajaba las escaleras para ver quien se encontraba afuera.  
No daba crédito a lo que veía, ¿enserio el estaba parado frente a la puerta de mi casa?

.

.

.

**Si te gusto o no, puedes dejarme un review, nos estamos leyendo pronto. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: La serie no me pertenece, si no que es del gran Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Pareja**: UsCan o Americancest como ustedes les llamen. :3

**Advertencia**: Quizás algo de OOC, algunas faltas ortográficas, Autoflagelacion y drama (muy poco)?

**Notas de la autora**: Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad me dan un empunjoncito para seguir escribiendo, tomaré en cuenta lo de ponerle más poesía, en el próximo capitulo habrá más :D.

**No daba crédito a lo que veía, ¿enserio el estaba parado frente a la puerta de mi casa?**  
**.**

**.**

**.**

Bonjour, mon amie Matthew.- Su particular saludo en francés delataba su identidad.

Francis, ¿eres tu?.- me acomode los lentes y parpadee un par de veces.

Oui, me dejarías pasar.- Dijo cortesmente.

Claro, adelante.- Abrí la puerta y me corrí.

Permiso.- Observo tranquilamente la casa y se sentó en el sofá de la sala.

¿Se te ofrece algo?.- Levante una ceja y me sonroje al ver como me miraba de abajo hacia arriba.

Seria un crimen no decirte lo lindo que te vez con ese piyama, mon amour.- Su mirada me intimidaba un poco.

Gracias, supongo.- Mientras me senté a su lado, espere a que me respondiera.

Bueno, sabes me independice de mis padres hace un año y eh tenido un pequeño problema económico, debido a esto estoy sin dinero, desgraciadamente no puedo seguir pagando mi departamento, y.

Entiendo, ¿estas buscando alojarte en nuestra casa?.- lo corté.

Solo si aceptan ustedes claro, me enteré de que tu y Alfred están solos ya que sus padres salieron de excursión por unos meses.

¿Cómo lo sabes?.- lo mire con incredulidad.

Casualmente eran mis padres, los que invitaron a los suyos. Formulo una linda y atractiva sonrisa, mientras mi boca estaba en forma perfecta de "o".

Ya veo, así que tus padres invitaron a los nuestros.- Escuche pasos.

Good Morning.- La voz de Alfred resonó en mi cabeza, me di vuelta y ahí estaba con su piyama al igual que yo.

Oh ¿tenemos un invitado? cool ¿quién es?.-dijo

Sorry Al, el es Francis va a nuestra escuela, creo que es compañero de aula de Arthur.

Hahahahaha así que eres tu del que tanto se queja Arthi.-

¿Arthi?.- Susurre, con algo de extrañesa, me pregunto porque ese apodo.

Se sentó a mi lado y abrazo.

Tengo hambre ¿quieres cocinar algo para el héroe?.- Bostezo

Honhonhon, si quieren los dejo mientras piensas en lo que te plantee, Matthew...estaré esperando tu repuesta.

No hace falta que la esperes, sabes que puedes quedarte aquí.- le sonreí.

¿De qué me perdí?.- Al nos miraba incrédulo.

Bueno Francis se quedara con nosotros un tiempo hasta que pueda conseguir el dinero para pagarse un departamento.

¿Qué dices Alfred?.- le pregunté

Esta bien.- cara estaba seria, eso me decia que no estaba nada de acuerdo con que Francis se quedara.

Merci beaucoup, mes amis.- Dijo finalmente Francis.

De rien.- Le dije.

Ya veo, me voy a cambiar de ropa.- Se fué dejándonos a nosotros solos en la sala nuevamente.

Si quieres pueden quedarte y desayunar junto con nosotros.

Bueno, solo si me dejas ayudarte.- dijo Francis.

Nos paramos y le pedí unos segundos para cambiarme, acepto y empezó a buscar unos ingredientes.

Cuándo regrese vi que la mesa estaba puesta y que el preparaba unos hot cakes.-

¿Bajo Alfred?.- pregunte

No, creo que se esta tomando su tiempo.-contesto

Tarde o temprano barajara creo.-afirme

¿Quieres que lo vaya a buscar?.-pregunto.

No esta bien.-

Ayude un poco a Francis a terminar de cocinar, una vez estabamos por sentarnos vimos a Alfred bajar las escaleras su cara parecia de enfado.

¿Sucede algo?.-

Nothing bro, ¿por cierto que hay para desayunar?

Estaba por contestarle pero se oyó unos golpes en la puerta, más visitas supongo.

Yo abro me paré tranquilamente y cuando abrí vi a Arthur.

Hello.- Dijo parecía decaído y algo triste.

Hola, Arthur ¿cómo estas?

Matt ¿eres tu? me observo, bueno sabes me siento un poco mal.  
¿Quieres pasar?.- ofrecí.

Esta bien.-

Entro y vi que tenia un bolso colgado en el hombro.

¿Quién es?.- Apareció de repente mi hermano.

Ohhhhhh IGGY how are you? hahahaha, hacia tiempo el héroe no te veía.

Bloody Hell, no grites que no estoy sordo, hola.- finalmente saludo a Al.

I'm sorry ¿que te trae por mi casa?.- dijo Alfred.

Uhm, bueno, quería pedirles si podían darme alojo por unas semanas, solo unas, hasta que se calmen un poco las aguas en mi casa, es que el estúpido de Scott me echo y bueno no importa mucho ya.-

Claro que puedes Arthi no te preocupes.-

Thanks.- Se sonrojo ligeramente.

Bonjour Arthur, ¿cómo estas?.- Apareció Francis en la sala.

¿QUE HACES AQUÍ FROG?.- Arthur no tardo en precipitarse al verlo sabia que se llevaban como perro y gato, se odian o al menos eso se dicen.

De ahora en adelante viviré con, mes amis Alfred y Matthew.- Le contesto tranquilo como si no le hubieran gritado, siempre conservaba su respectiva elegancia.

Arthur abrió los ojos y su cara pareció perder el color, ¿e-so es verdad?.-

Si, espero no te moleste tener que vivir con nosotros, igual por nuestros padres no te preocupes ellos no se encuentran en casa y volverán dentro de unos meses.- dije.

Ah, bueno esta bien, no tengo otro lugar donde ir.- suspiro.

PERO YO NO DORMIRÉ EN LA MISMA HABITACIÓN QUE LA DEL FRANCES PERVERTIDO.- repuso o grito algo tenso.

Claro que no, tenemos una habitación para invitados y también esta la de Matt y la mía y por supuesto la de nuestros padres, que no se encuentran.- dijo Alfred

Matty y yo dormiremos en esta ultima, Francis puede dormir en la de invitados, y tu en la nuestra.

Apenas Alfred termino de explicar como dormiríamos me tensé acaso ¿pensaba dormir conmigo? en una cama matrimonial, me pregunto porque no le dio esa habitación a Francis o Arthur pero me di cuenta que es la mejor elección, ya que se encontraba las pertenencias de nuestros padres y algo podía perderse o romperse y claramente nos meteríamos en problemas.

Aceptaron, y tiempo después de desayunar todos juntos, Francis le pidió a Arthur que lo acompañaría para buscar sus pertenencias a su antiguo departamento, este acepto alegando que no lo hacia por el, si no porque quería pasar también por su casa para revisar si se había olvidado algo, cosa que no creo que sea verdad.

Así que solos de nuevo.- dije

Alfred desvió la mirada de la televisión y me miro.-

¿Quieres hacer algo en particular?.- dijo.

Podemos ver una película juntos, solo si quieres.- me sonroje un poco, quería que me abrazara de nuevo.

Of Course, ¿de terror?.- sus ojos se iluminaron.

Estaba pensando una romántica.- pronuncie bajo.

Claro, como tu quieras, ve a preparar algo de comer, yo la seleccionare.-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lamento que este capitulo aya sido muy corto U.U y malo, prometo que el próximo sera más largo y tal vez mejor.**

**Si te gusto o no, puedes dejarme un review, nos estamos leyendo muy pronto, bye~.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: La serie no me pertenece, si no que es del gran Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Parej**a: UsCan o Americancest como ustedes les llamen. :3

**Advertencia**: Quizás algo de OOC, algunas faltas ortográficas, Autoflagelacion y drama (muy poco)? y **en este capitulo posible escena subida de tono**, aunque nada muy fuerte, para mi claro, pero por si acaso ya estan avisado..

**Notas de la autora**: Mil disculpas por la tardanza, tengo muchas explicaciones pero tratare de ser breve jaja, la escuela (malditacarcel) me tiene un poco corta de tiempo, además que me agarro una crisis de insipiración no sabia que escribir D: y lo peor es que en pocos días es mi cumpleaños numero 15 (Yeih) a nadie le importa ok y bueno ando con los preparativos para llamarlos de alguna forma :(, y para rematar todo el tema ando resfriada, por culpa del invierno, me cortaron el internet, etc; tengo mala suerte lo sé, en fiiiiiiin, espero que les guste.

**Nami-Luna LinusMantita**: Muchas gracias por tu Review :3 tienes razón con el tema principal, anteriormente lo estuve pensando y dije: Creo que me desvie un poquito (cofcof*demasiado*cofcof) del tema principal, trataré retomarlo, y gracias por ser mi fans incondicional, eres genial :D.

**Kuromi**: Graaaaacias por el review y por tus palabras, me alegra mucho que te guste, bueno reconsidere tu petición y tal vez salga Scott seguro, aunque más adelante y me tendras que esperar un poquito.

**Natsukyu**: Oww yo también te quiero okno jaja muuuchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegro de que te guste y que te paresca genial :3 ya somos dos amantes el americancest 3 dasdadasdads.

**Sin más preambulos las dejo con el cap.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Unas horas después terminada la película, apagamos el televisor y nos quedamos en la misma posición por unos segundos, lo más bueno fue que en todo momento Alfred no me soltó de su agarre me tenia rodeado con sus brazos, y se sentía realmente bien estar así.  
En un momento sentí como subió delicadamente sus manos a mi cara, sus dedos estaban fríos. Comenzó a tocarme las mejillas tan suavemente como si pensara que me podría romper.

Al cabo de unos segundos, tomo mi mentón y me giro para que pudiera observarlo, sentía mi corazón latir rápidamente y los nervios a flor de piel, esperaba terminar eso que no pudimos cuándo llamaron nuestros padres, y no parecía ser el único, ya que el se relambia los labios y me sonreía picaramente, me acerco y detuvo su cara a centímetros de la mía, podía sentir su aliento sobre mis labios como si fuera una briza cálida, estaba preparado para que me besara así que cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por las sensaciones que me producía, pude apreciar el apenas roce de sus labios contra los míos, empezamos algo lentos como si quisiéramos conservar el momento para siempre, pero no aguantamos el deseo y intestificamos la potencia de lo que nosotros llamábamos nuestro primer beso.

Alfred se detuvo y se aparto para poder respirar, me miro, y yo lo mire a el, nos conservamos callados, hasta que el volvió a besarme esta vez con más pasión que la anterior, me mordió levemente el labio inferior, acción que tomé como un permiso para meter su lengua en mi boca, cosa que acepte gustoso, empezamos a jugar mutuamente con nuestras lenguas, mi calor corporal aumentaba y el color rojo sobre mi rostro también, sus manos no se quedaron quietas ya que una me tenia la cadera y la otra buscaba colarse por debajo de mi buzo rojo, mientras que mis manos al contrario lo rodeaban en un abrazo buscando un mayor contacto, debía admitir que lo que estaba haciendo ahí con mi hermano no era nada bueno, pero se sentía de maravilla, mi concentración en pensar lo bien que se sentía era tal que no me di cuenta cuando Al bajo hacia mi cuello y lo empezó a besar, esto hizo que me recorriera un escalofrío tremendo por la espalda, sus pequeñas mordidas y lambidas, provocaron que empezara a tirar de su hermoso cabello dorado, si seguíamos así no podría controlar mis reacciones.

De un momento a otro yo no tenía nada sobre mi torso y fue cuándo todo se corto repentinamente.  
Alfred se detuvo, dejo de besarme y se concentro en observaba mis brazos, los cortes pensé, como era sabido estos estaban ahí, dirigí también mi mirada hacia ellos, ya estaba acostumbrado a verlos pero el no y aunque quisiese evitarlo no pude ya eran parte de mi.  
Mi respiración se corto por unos instantes, esperaba una reacción negativa por parte de el pero no fue así, me volvió a abrazar pero de una forma comprensiva, suspiro y me dijo.

Sera mejor que te vistas, Arthur y Francis llegaran pronto.-  
Tienes razón.- Nos habíamos olvidado de ellos, gracias a Dios no regresaron mientras sucedía el extraño momento entre nosotros.  
Me pare y busque mi buzo y mi remera que habían ido a parar del otro lado de la habitación, me coloque todo lentamente tratando de no rozar mucho mis cortes, y me dirigí al baño pero antes de que eso sucediera, Alfred me tomo de la cadera y me dio un tierno beso, admito que me tomo desprevenido ya que ni corresponder pude, mi cara se sonrojo.  
El me sonrió dulcemente, eso me demostraba que no estaba enfadado, tal vez solo un poco decepcionado, y es que sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo de melancolía, pero aun así parecía contento.

Mis pasos no eran para nada apresurados, ya que mi mente no estaba del todo despejada, seguía pensando en todo lo que ocurrió minutos atrás.  
De repente oí como alguien se reía fuera de la casa pensé que era mi imaginación así que no le tome mucha importancia, pero al bajar, vi a Alfred dirigirse hacia la entrada, tal vez ya llegaron Arthur y Francis.

Mientras el abría la puerta pude observar el deplorable estado de nuestros huespedes, estaban absolutamente borrachos.  
Arthur estaba rodeando a Francis con una brazo por sobre el cuello mientras se reía y balbuceaba cosas inentendibles, y Francis trataba de caminar con Arthur y sus maletas cosa que poco conseguía.

Alfred los ayudo con las maletas mientras ellos hablaban como si fueran mejores amigos, claro que al estar en ese estado solo decian incoherencias y se reían hasta de ellos mismos, hasta que de un momento a otro Francis empezó a mandarle mano, inconsientemente tal vez, a Arthur este parecía sonrojarse y sumirse extrañamente, tuvimos que separarlos ya que no queriamos que hicieran algo, o Arthur hiciera algo de lo que después se pudiera arrepentir.

Tendriamos que ayudarlos a subir las escaleras y eso hicimos, Alfred llevaba a Arthur y yo trataba de ayudar a Francis pero este se empeñaba en coquetear conmigo.

Mon ami Mattheu, no quieres que te de algo de amour.- Sonreía y desprendía olor a vino, pero su larga melena rubia al contrario, tenia un agradable olor a shampoo y perfume.

Cuando Francis pronuncio eso Alfred se detuvo a la mitad de la escalera y se giro a vernos, yo solo aparte la mirada, y el parecía notar mi nerviosismo, sera mejor que yo lleve a Francis.- parecía algo enfadado.

Cambiamos de compañeros por decirlo de alguna forma, una vez terminado todo el tema de nuestros borrachos huéspedes, bajamos a cenar, pedimos pizza y hamburguesas, no tenia mucho hambre pero mi hermano parecía que si ya que comía desesperadamente y de paso me hablaba con la boca llena.

Deja de hacer eso.- fruncí mi seño.

¿Q-we comsa?.-

¿Qué cosa?.- Después de tragar volvio a repetir.

Eso.- dije.

Umph.- suspire y subí las escaleras.

Espera Matty ¿qué te sucede?

Nada, estoy algo cansado.

¿Quieres que te acompañe para dormir?

N-o te-e puedes quedar acá, si quieres.- Contesté algo nervioso, de solo pensar en dormir con el.

¿Por qué no? ¿quieres ir a ver a Francis cierto? es por eso que no quieres que vaya contigo, por esa razón contestas nervioso.-

¿Estas celoso?.- O eso me parecía a mi.

No, claro que no.-

Sabes mejor vete con el franchute, yo iré a ver a Arthi.

Estas demente jamas iría a ver a Francis en el estado que esta, además no es por esa razón, sabes mejor haz lo que quieras vete con "Arthi".- pronuncie este ultimo con algo de rabia y escepticismo.

Eso haré.- Grito.

Pues me parece genial.- replique.

A mi igual.- Volvió a alzar la voz.

Se fue rápidamente a las escaleras sus pisadas eran fuertes y se oían por todas partes.

No pude evitar pensar en lo que acabábamos de hacer, jamas habíamos peleado tan mal, y menos por una razón tan estúpida, me sentía con tanta rabia y resentimiento, como podría decir que quería ver a Francis antes de estar con el.

Eres un idiota Alfred, susurre, mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían de mis ojos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Si te gusto o no, puedes dejarme un review, nos estamos leyendo pronto.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: La serie no me pertenece, si no que es del gran Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Pareja**: UsCan o Americancest como ustedes les llamen. :3

**Advertencia**: **Quizás algo de OOC (especialmente en este cap D:),** algunas faltas ortográficas, Autoflagelación y drama (muy poco)?

**Notas de la autora**: Perdón de nuevo por la tardanza eh estado repleta de exámenes al igual que esta semana que está por comenzar, y espero poder actualizar pronto, ojala el capitulo sea de su agrado. :3

**Nami-Luna LinusMantita**: Jajajaja me ha pasado algo parecido mi padre una vez me vio leyendo un fic UsUk y me dice ¿qué es eso de Inglaterra? Y yo estaba como **shit** como alcanzo a leer eso y desesperadamente tuve que cerrar la ventana jajaja, bueno no sé qué decirte, me pone feliz que siempre estés ahí para leerme, gracias por ser mi fan incondicional.

**kuromi**: De nada, ósea como que gracias a ti por leerme y darme consejos e ideas *-* espero que te guste este cap.

Pd: Algún día haré un fic donde aparezca Polonia, tipo como que es genial. :3

**Natsukyu**: Americancest foreveeer oh yeah. Respecto a eso si a mi igual me da un poquito de pena por Matt D:bueno los celos son necesario xd, desgraciadamente U.U, gracias por leer y por el review.

**Andrea Perez**: Muchaaaaaaaas gracias por apoyar la historia por leerla y por el review, :D

**Drake-vampire**: Gracias, por el review y por amar mi fic dsadasddsa, saludos.

**Sandy-chan nya**: Oh graciaaaaas,me alegra que ames mi fic *- jajaja cierto esperemos que todo se arregle pronto y es que Francis es un pervertido aunque por eso lo amamos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Días tras días pasaron desde nuestra respectiva pelea no podía creer que las cosas siguieran tensas entre mi hermano y yo, es que pensé que sería algo del momento pero no parecía tener fin, el rose cambio muchas cosas en nuestra "relación" , cada vez que siquiera me acercaba o hablaba con Francis el parecía enojarse más y decidía ignorarme el resto del día, yo por supuesto me sentía mal por la actitud que adoptaba conmigo, pero no podía evitar también enfadarme por sus celos estúpidos, para colmo Francis no se delimitaba ya que su instinto de conquistador relucía a cada momento, pero lo que Alfred no entendía, era que con todos lo aplicaba no solo conmigo.

Ya era Lunes y al escuchar el despertador sonar entendí que era la hora de ir hacia la escuela, después de muchos sucesos mañaneros nos dirigimos a cumplir con nuestras obligaciones, la caminata ahora parecían ser más amenas ya que la realizábamos con compañeros extras.

Arthur hablaba con mi hermano mientras Francis los miraba, después este ultimo empezó a hablar cosas sobre el amour y la belleza, todos lo ignoramos y pareció sollozar falsamente de una forma extraña, mordiendo un pañuelo rosa para nada masculino yo solo hice el ademan de consolarlo y él me sonrió de forma cálida el resto de nuestro acompañantes nos miraron suspicaces y con algo de recelo, se notaba a la legua que Arthur estaba celoso aunque lo mismo podría decir de Alfred.

Pensaba en tomar la no muy grata decisión de ponerle final a este tipo de escenas y hablar directamente con mi hermano, preguntarle el porqué de su actitud y celos claramente.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de nuestra escuela, cruzamos la puerta y vimos a muchas personas entre estas estaban los de cursos avanzados como Francis y Arthur o de los inferiores como Alfred y yo, no les tome muchas importancia, estos menos a mi ya que algunos por suerte alcanzaban a verme, cuando nos separamos de los demás, dirigí mi mirada hacia Alfred lo seguí despacio hasta su casillero y le lance mi duda sin muchos preámbulos.

¿Qué te sucede?- Lo miré expectante, con mi seño levemente fruncido.

Nada.- su contestación fue algo rápida y fresca, acaso se estaba burlando de mi.

¿Cómo que nada?- replique.

Nothing Matt esta todo absolutamente bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Por qué.- titubee antes de soltarle lo que pensaba, el solo se dedico a caminar tranquilo hacia el baño.

Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, me evitas, te enojas conmigo y no me hablas, eres cortante y si estoy con Francis me ignoras completamente, empiezo a pensar que soy invisible para ti también.- Mi tono al pronunciar esto último fue más bajo del habitual pero el pareció escucharlo igualmente, ya que se detuvo y pude observar los músculos de su espalda tensarse y vi como sus manos se cerraban formando puños.

No vuelvas a repetir eso, Matthew sabes que no es verdad.- Noté como se volvía a relajar y avanzaba más rápido.

Como esperas que crea que no es verdad, cuando no das señales de cambiar tu actitud conmigo.- Lo perseguía mientras le hablaba.

El pasillo parecía atestarse con más personas a la vez que el tiempo transcurría, llegue a la conclusión que pronto seria la hora de entrar a clases.

No quiero discutir contigo.- dijo

Es solo eso lo que me contestaras, pues sabes déjalo, yo solo quería arreglar las cosas contigo pero parece imposible mediar palabras con alguien tan testarudo y cabeza dura.- al terminar mi frase pude apreciar como todos comenzaban a entrar a sus respectivas aulas ya era la hora de entrada, cuando quise alejarme de Alfred este me tomo de la mano y me arrastro consigo al baño, el cual estaba a pocos centímetros nuestro, el silencio que nos invadió segundos después de entrar fue inmenso. Sus ojos solo me inspeccionaban de arriba hacia abajo hasta que por fin hablo.

I'm sorry Matt, lo siento mucho realmente, no sabía que te estaba causando tanto daño, se que prometí protegerte y apoyarte pero no puedo evitar enfadarme cuando hablas con Francis, se que es algo estúpido y, y, quiero pensar que lo que estamos haciendo no está mal sabes, pero me doy cuenta de que lo está y más de lo que imaginamos, sentir celos mas allá de los fraternales es incorrecto de muchas formas, porque eres mi pequeño hermanito, es nuestro destino desgraciadamente y, y no nos comportamos como tales, que pensarían nuestros padres si supieran lo que hacemos, quiero cuidarte pero siento que solo te estoy causando daños irreparables, tal vez deberíamos conservarnos como estábamos antes de los incidentes, ignoremos este hecho, lo eh estado pensando y es lo mejor para los dos, te amo pero sin embargo…

Lo entiendo, si crees que es lo mejor.- mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al escuchar sus palabras porque por más que tratara de negarlas los dos sabíamos mejor que nadie que sus afirmaciones eran ciertas, el es mi hermano el cuál amo mas allá de todas las cosas, el que es capaz de dejarme un inmenso hueco en el pecho , el cual me hace sufrir más que nadie en el mundo en este instante, ya pensaba yo que te estabas comportando raro, así que es por eso, buscabas las forma de acabar con las pocas esperanzas que conservaba de ser feliz, quisiera haberte dicho esto y mucho más pero no pude, solo te observé salir borrosamente por la puerta del baño a paso firme y sin mirar atrás, mientras me quitaba los lentes cuidadosamente de no hacerlos caer por culpa de mi temblor el que se apoderaba tan rápidamente de mi cuerpo como las lagrimas que recorrían mi rostro como tantas veces lo hicieron, trate de mantenerme fuerte pero no pude y me deslicé por la pared del baño hasta quedarme sentado con la espalda pegada a esta, lloré en silencio hasta la hora del almuerzo, no me sorprendió pero si me entristeció el hecho de volver a sentirme desdichado, no sentía la necesidad de ser tan masoquista conmigo mismo así que me escape de la escuela, que por lo cierto no fue un desafío, quien podría darse cuenta de mi ausencia, después de todo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mon amour ¿has visto a Mattheu?.-

Primero, frog yo no soy tu amor y segundo no, no lo eh visto, debería estar almorzando con Alfred.- solo escuchar su voz me crispaba los nervios.

Pero no está y mon amie Alfred se encuentra solo y por su apariencia creo que su estado de ánimo no es el mejor, observa su carita parece triste, tal vez le haga falta un poco de amour~.-

Umh… ve a hablar con él si es lo que quieres, yo terminaré de almorzar y me iré a la biblioteca.

Pour quoi? Sabes que después de almorzar somos libres de irnos ya que falto nuestro profesor de matemáticas, ¿para qué seguir en el establecimiento?

Solo necesito unos momentos de paz.- Sentencie.

La verdad es que no tengo a donde ir y no quiero parecer una molestia constante para la gente que me está acogiendo en su casa, por la cara de Alfred y la ausencia de Matt puedo deducir que estos tuvieron un percance, hace días que noto la tensión que hay cuando hablan entre ellos; se que sus problemas no deben ser de mi incumbencia, aun así debería hacer algo por ellos y hablar con Matthew, para intentar ayudarlo, es el más sensato de los dos y desgraciadamente el más frágil.

Después de terminar de comer y de aguantar a el wine bastard me fui hacia mi principal objetivo; la biblioteca quería leer algunos libros e irme cuando esta cerrara, también estaba en mi cometido despejarme de los problemas que desgraciadamente estoy conllevando con mi familia, solo vivo con mis hermanos, ya que por mala suerte mis padres murieron hace años, Scott al ser el mayor de todos tomo las riendas de la casa, admito que peleamos seguido, nuestras peleas rayan el nivel de lo absurdo y es que nunca tuvimos una buena relación y cuando mis padres fallecieron fue peor, su arrogancia es inaguantable.

Me quede pensando tanto en él, que el tiempo paso y decidí salir y caminar hasta la casa de Alfred y Matthew, cuándo me asegure de tener todo en orden, me dirigí hacia la salida, este día no había sido nada fuera de lo común, se repetía la misma rutina de siempre, pero encontrarme con Scott a la salida fue un hecho que no tomaría como rutina, me esperaba apoyado a su auto, que era un flamante jaguar XKR-S, color rojo intenso, como su cabello, mientras fumaba pude ver que miraba el cielo con sus ojos verdes esmeraldas al igual que los míos y el de todos mis hermanos, un rasgo Kirkland, pensé.

¿En dónde estabas?- Al notar mi presencia, pregunto tajante y con el seño fruncido.

No te importa.- me di media vuelta y tuve la intención de irme.

Sube al auto.- sabía que no era un consejo, ni una invitación, era una orden, después de tirar su cigarrillo al suelo y pisarlo con la suela de sus zapatos, se dirigió a la puerta del conductor mientras que yo de muy mala gana me sentaba en la del copiloto, no hablamos en todo el transcurso del viaje hacia el lugar desconocido al menos para mí. Pero por el trayecto que recorría me era conocido, pude asegurarme que era el paisaje cercano a nuestra casa.

¿A dónde vamos?- rompí el silencio con mi pregunta.

A casa, a que otro lugar crees.- su sonrisa de superioridad me anunciaba que se había salido con la suya no solo me estaba llevando a la rastras prácticamente a casa ,si no, que lo hizo sin mucho esfuerzo.

¿Por qué quieres que vaya a casa?

No es obvio es el lugar donde tienes que estar, donde tienes que vivir.- de nuevo frunció el seño.

Pero yo no quiero, para el auto.- ordene.

No.- contesto.

Hazlo ahora, Scott.-

Y que si no quiero.- Replico.

Sabes eres una persona sumamente irritante.- me rendí al final no podría hacer nada con su actitud.

Pues tú no eres especialmente una dulzura.-

Uhm.- suspire.

No tienes por qué estar viviendo con nadie que no seamos tus hermanos, sabes que después que mom and dad murieron las cosas se pusieron difíciles pero eres al fin y al cabo un Kirkland y no dejare que nos abandones tu también.

Mis ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa acaso Scott el frio y calculador hermano mayor me estaba demostrando algo de afecto, claro a su manera, pero su ultima oración me dejo pensando, "**no dejare que nos abandones tu también**".

Ya veo, eso cambia las cosas.

¿Volverás a casa?- Su pregunta pareció, más una afirmación que otra cosa, sin embargo esperaba que yo contestara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y hasta aquí llego el cap.**

**Respecto al auto de Scott, es un "****_jaguar XKR-S"_**** es un hermoso auto de marca inglesa por lo que tengo entendido, deportivo. **

**Perdón si me equivoco no se mucho de autos ni de marcas, cualquier error que encuentren pueden decírmelo, desde ya muchas gracias, y nos leemos pronto. **


End file.
